mutant_x_academy_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Psionic
In the television show Mutant X, Genomex genetically engineered four classes of New Mutants: Feral, Molecular, Elemental, and Psionic. Psionic New Mutants are very powerful. They focus their powers through their minds and it is not uncommon for one Psionic to have powers belonging to several subclasses. Classes Telepaths: Telepaths have the ability to read and to alter the thoughts of others. Some can also communicate with other people-especially other Psionics, mentally. Powerful Telepaths can completely alter a person's personality. They can also control others with their minds. Some can even speak to and control animals with their own minds. Examples: Ruby Bishop (telepathy/extra-sensory perception), Lisa Valentine (telepathic link with her son),Marika (telepathy/memory projection), Maria (new mutant detection), Mark Griffin (memory manipulation), Sam Raymond (sensory link by touch), Carter (mental freezing), Andrea Marshall (telepathy), Riley Morgan (telepathy/mind manipulation), Brent Wayne (tactile telepathy/mind manipulation) Telekinetics: Telekinetics have the ability to move objects with their minds. Examples: Frank Thorne (telekinesis), Alison Turner (telekinesis), Stephen Benedict (telekinesis), Daniel Benedict (telekinesis), Harvey Lanchester (telekinetic combustion/pyrokinesis), Rucker (telekinetic shockwave), Charles Carter (telekinesis), Toni Quintana (telekinesis), Morgan Fortier (telekinesis), Brent Wayne (telekinetic blast) Tele-Empaths: Tele-Empaths have the ability to feel and to alter the emotions and perceptions of others. Some can even project their own feelings into the minds of other people. NOTE: Tele-Empaths are prone to severe occasional migraines. Examples: Emma DeLauro (tele-empathy/mental manipulation), Dr. Olivia Robinson (tele-empathy), Henry Voight (mind control/dream manipulation), Raven Bennet (tele-empathy) Tele-Cybers: Tele-Cybers have the ability to manipulate and interact with electronic devices. NOTE: Tele-Cybers are prone to radical emotional shifts. Examples: Michelle Bigelow (digital communication/cybernetic mind/technopathy), William Dennett (technopathy) Precognitives: Precognitives, aka Precogs have premonitions of the future. These are only of a possible future and outcomes can be altered. Examples: Emma DeLauro (empathic precognition), Tyler Ryan (precognition), John Bishop (precognition), Brent Wayne (empathic precognition) Illusionists: Illusionists harness the power to project fake visuals and occasionally attitudes. The quality of illusions can be poor, appearing in a holographic form, or incredibly convincing. Examples: Emma DeLauro (empathic illusion casting), Levak Ivanov (alternate reality projection), Johnny Cummings (remote illusion casting), Zack Lockhart (psychometry/holographic projection) Transvictors: The '''perceived ability of Levitation through the use of psychic thought and projection. This power can evovle into Flight. '''Astrals: Astrals can project their consciousness elsewhere. In said state their body goes limp, and their mind is invisible intangible, and can fly at great height and speed. Skilled Astrals can actually absorb or, control the bodies of others. Example: Cyrus Payton (astral projection), Pain Synthesizers: Pain Synthesizers have the power to project pain into others. Some can even tie others in their pain centers and some can also overload the pain centers of others by projecting a definite amount of pain waves. NOTE: Pain Synthesizers can only apparently project pain they feel. Example: Silva (pain transmittion) Multi-Dimensionals: Multi-Dimensionals have the power to shift three-dimensional energies into virtually any environment they can conceive, such as a world inside a mirror. Example: Diane Taylor (dimensional manipulation) NOTE: Some Psionics develop the power to use mental bolts that are capable of knocking a person unconscious. More than likely, Telepaths and Tele-Empaths develop this power more regularly than other Psionics due to the fact that they can access another person's mind, although they do it in different ways. New Mutants that have the abilities of Intangibility or Imperviousness are often immune to this power; other highly developed Psionics may be as well. This class of New Mutants is considered the most difficult to monitor and control. Category:Mutants Category:Powers